shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Symbol
|cover = Anime Edition: Sōma Yukihira}}Symbol is the fifth Japanese opening theme of the anime adaptation of Shokugeki no Soma. It is sung by Luck Life. It debuted on April 9, 2018. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Japanese= 信じているモノはあるかい？ 影も形もなくて構わない 思い出してよ僕らの日々を 光を放つ君の胸の中で 夢、希望、指を咥えて ただ眺めて終わるつもりはなく きっといつか叶うはずだって そんな他人事みたいな話かい？ 夢中に話していた未来 その未来の上に立って 同じようなその先の未来 飛び越えたいのそれの向こうへ ありのまま あるがまま 進めこの感情胸に秘めて 夢を夢のままにしないで ほら今叶えなきゃ 傷だらけの 胸震えた 共に行こうぜどこまでも 奇跡なんていらないから 掴み取れよさあ その手で |-| Romaji= shinjite iru mono wa aru kai? kage mo katachi mo nakute kamawanai omoidashite yo bokura no hibi wo hikari wo hanatsu kimi no mune no naka de yume, kibou, yubi wo kuwaete tada nagamete owaru tsumori wa naku kitto itsuka kanau hazu datte sonna hitogoto mitai na hanashi kai? muchuu ni hanashite ita mirai sono mirai no ue ni tatte onaji you na sono saki no mirai tobikoetai no sore no mukou e ari no mama aru ga mama susume kono kanjou mune ni himete yume wo yume no mama ni shinaide hora ima kanaenakya kizudarake no mune furueta tomo ni yukou ze doko made mo kiseki nante iranai kara tsukamitore yo saa sono te de |-| English= Do you have something to believe in? I do not mind having no shapes Remember, our days In your chest that emits light Hoping for a dream I don't plan to just watch doing nothing Surely someday it will come true Does that sound like someone else' story? The future that I was crazy about Standing on that future Similar future ahead I want to jump over the other side of it As it is Go forward with this emotion hidden in my heart Do not leave your dreams as dreams I have to make it happen A wounded heart chest trembled Let's go everywhere together We don't need a miracle Just grab it with that hand Full Version Japanese= 信じているモノはあるかい？ 影も形もなくて構わない 思い出してよ僕らの日々を 光を放つ君の胸の中で 夢、希望、指を咥えて ただ眺めて終わるつもりはなく きっといつか叶うはずだって そんな他人事みたいな話かい？ 夢中に話していた未来 その未来の上に立って 同じようなその先の未来 飛び越えたいのそれの向こうへ ありのまま あるがまま 進めこの感情胸に秘めて 夢を夢のままにしないで ほら今叶えなきゃ 傷だらけの 胸震えた 共に行こうぜどこまでも 奇跡なんていらないから 掴み取れよさあ その手で 優しい言葉の奥の 小さな棘に怯えているの 声にならない僕らの声は ねぇどこからどこまでが必要？ あのね、ね、僕らにもあるよ わかっているんでしょ だからね、ね、言葉にしないで もうわかっているから 答えなら胸の中 いつだって変わらない気持ち 憧れてたあの姿に 近付けてるかな 傷だらけの 胸震えた 共に行こうぜどこまでも 奇跡なんていらないから 掴み取れよさあ その手で いつまでも僕らこうして 戦えるように 貫いたその先の未来で また戦おう ありのまま あるがまま 進めこの感情胸に秘めて 夢を夢のままにしないで ほら今叶えなきゃ 傷だらけの 胸震えた 共に行こうぜどこまでも 奇跡なんていらないから 掴み取れよさあ その手で |-| Romaji= shinjite iru mono wa aru kai? kage mo katachi mo nakute kamawanai omoidashite yo bokura no hibi wo hikari wo hanatsu kimi no mune no naka de yume, kibou, yubi wo kuwaete tada nagamete owaru tsumori wa naku kitto itsuka kanau hazu datte sonna hitogoto mitai na hanashi kai? muchuu ni hanashite ita mirai sono mirai no ue ni tatte onaji you na sono saki no mirai tobikoetai no sore no mukou e ari no mama aru ga mama susume kono kanjou mune ni himete yume wo yume no mama ni shinaide hora ima kanaenakya kizudarake no mune furueta tomo ni yukou ze doko made mo kiseki nante iranai kara tsukamitore yo saa sono te de yasashii kotoba no oku no chiisana toge ni obiete iru no koe ni naranai bokura no koe wa nee doko kara doko made ga hitsuyou? ano ne, ne, bokura ni mo aru yo wakatte irun desho dakara ne, ne, kotoba ni shinaide mou wakatte iru kara kotae nara mune no naka itsudatte kawaranai kimochi akogareteta ano sugata ni chikadzuketeru ka na kizudarake no mune furueta tomo ni yukou ze doko made mo kiseki nante iranai kara tsukamitore yo saa sono te de itsumade mo bokura kou shite tatakaeru you ni tsuranuita sono saki no mirai de mata tatakaou ari no mama aru ga mama susume kono kanjou mune ni himete yume wo yume no mama ni shinaide hora ima kanaenakya kizudarake no mune furueta tomo ni yukou ze doko made mo kiseki nante iranai kara tsukamitore yo saa sono te de |-| English= Are there things you believe in? I don't care if shadows or shapes disappear. Remember our days together. Light is released within your chest. Sum up dreams, hopes and digits. I don't intend to only end this viewing. Once, I'm sure it can become true. Should we talk just like other people having affairs? In a daze we talked about the future. Stand above that future. The same for the future that lies beyond there, I want to fly beyond the sky. Let it stay the same, Let it as it is. Continue to hide this feeling within your chest. Don't let dreams stay the way dreams are. Hey, you gotta make them come true now. I touched a chest covered in scars. Let's go together, anywhere. Because we don't need something like a miracle. We'll grasp it, with these hands. In the depths of gentle words, a small biting word is carried within. It won't be spoken, our voices are... Hey, how long do we even need them? Hey, hey, we've also got them. You know right? That's why, we don't give those words a voice. I already understand. The answer lies within your chest. This never changing feeling. I yearned for that appearance, Can I get closer to it? I touched a chest covered in scars. Let's go together, anywhere. Because we don't need something like a miracle. We'll grasp it, with these hands. Let it stay the same, Let it as it is. Continue to hide this feeling within your chest. Don't let dreams stay the way dreams are. Hey, you gotta make them come true now. I touched a chest covered in scars. Let's go together, anywhere. Because we don't need something like a miracle. We'll grasp it, with these hands. Videos Changes *For each episode, at the end of the opening new character(s) are introduced, alongside the ones shown in the previous episode(s). **Episode 50 features Sōma Yukihira. **Episode 51 introduces Ryō Kurokiba and Alice Nakiri. **Episode 52 introduces Yūki Yoshino, Ryōko Sakaki, Shun Ibusaki, and Zenji Marui. **Episode 53 introduces Ikumi Mito and Hisako Arato. **Episode 54 introduces Megumi Tadokoro. **Episode 55 introduces Terunori Kuga. **Episode 56 introduces Akira Hayama. **Episode 57 introduces Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini. **Episode 58 introduces Erina Nakiri. **Episode 59 introduces Subaru Mimasaka. **Episode 60 introduces Satoshi Isshiki. **Episode 61 introduces Shōji Satō, Daigo Aoki and Tōsuke Megishima. Trivia *From Episode 51 onward, additional scenes of the Totsuki train were added at the beginning of the opening. References * Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense * English Translation by Anime Theme Songs (TV Version) * English Translation by My Uncompleted Story (Full Version) Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes